


For When You Don't Want To Be Away From Me

by CirqueDemonic



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bed Sex, Beel only has a walk on role, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Cooking, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Feeding, Fingerfucking, First 3 chapters mostly fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gambling, Gender-Neutral MC, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, He's a hungry boy and wants Mammon's breakfast, I hope that means feeding one another with a fork and not the kink, Literal Sleeping Together, MC has female parts, MC is Ymir, Mammon's Birthday 2020, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Shopping, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut in chapter 4, Vaginal Fingering, brief mentions of breasts, date day, mentions of polyamory, part of a bigger universe, spending the day together, tagging that because I don't like mine and Ymir doesn't like theirs, ympish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirqueDemonic/pseuds/CirqueDemonic
Summary: After Mammon's party ends, Ymir has one more letter for him: a promise to spend an entire uninterrupted day with him and do whatever he asks, from the moment he wakes up until he falls asleep the following night. Of course, Mammon is eager to take them up on their offer, and the two spend a sweet day - and a passionate night - in one another's company.First 3 chapters are mostly safe for work. Rated E for final chapter.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	1. The Last Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mammon's birthday comes to an end, you give him a gift to make sure his fun is only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to everyone's favorite greedy demon, Mammon~! His birthday even is so cute, and I just couldn't resist writing a story based off of it. ^_^
> 
> I know it's starting a day late, but as you can see, this wasn't a quick fic. I originally planned it as a one-shot for the day of, but when just the introduction ended up being the length of one of my usual stories, I decided to split it into three chapters..and then four. Hopefully, I won't have any more surprises before I finish it completely. ^^;
> 
> Also, this story is a little different than my other fics because I wrote it from the POV of my own MC, Ymir, instead of as a second-person Reader insert. I'll still write those kinds sometimes (and yes, the sequel to the Sex Tape fic is still coming), but when I got the idea for this story, I wanted to let Ymir have some fun. They will be getting a more serious full-length fic eventually, but for now, I hope you enjoy this fluffy smut fic. <3

Mammon is surrounded by his brothers, laughing and eating the sweets that Barbatos had baked for his special day. I’m happy. He looks like he’s enjoying his birthday so much. It’s so rare to see him having fun instead of arguing when his whole family is together, and a feeling of warmth rises in my chest at the knowledge that I had helped make this a reality. Then, I place my hand in my pocket, touching the envelope inside, and a warmth rises into my cheeks. I have one more letter for him, one that I hadn’t told his brothers I was making. Even though the festivities are starting to wind down, Mammon’s birthday isn’t finished yet.

As our guests begin to leave and the other demons begin to shuffle off to their rooms, giving Mammon a final wish that he enjoyed his birthday before they will inevitably go back to teasing him (or, in some cases, outright bullying him) as they usually do. I bite my lip and rise, stepping to the second-born’s side.

“Hey! Thanks for helpin’ with my party.” Mammon exclaimed when he notices me. “This is the best birthday I think I’ve had in centuries, and I’m pretty sure it’s ‘cause they had ya to help them out.” He wraps his arms around me, nestling his face in my hair. “Are ya here ta wish me happy birthday one more time before bed, too? Or are ya hoping to give me one more surprise in mine?”

I gulp. I had slept with Mammon before – I’d slept with a few of the brothers, to be honest – but it still made my heart race when they asked me, instead of it just happening organically. “Actually…I do have one more gift for you, though it’s unfortunately not the kind you are probably hoping for…”

Mammon pulled away, eyes shining. “What kind of gift is it? I’m sure anythin’ you would give me will be great.”

I hand him the envelope, now severely wrinkled from how much I fidgeted with it all day. As he takes it, I look down at our shoes. I had felt so sure when I had first come up with the idea, and when I was writing the letter, but now I felt nervous. What if he read it, and thought it was just stupid, or worse, annoying?”

“’For when ya don’t wanna be away from me,’ huh?” he asks with a smirk.

“You don’t have to open it right away, if you don’t want to. If you want to save it for another time, I would understand.”

The greedy devil rips it open and pulls out the ornate paper within. “Dear Mammon,” he begins to read aloud. “I know we had a rocky start in the beginnin’, but as I’m sure you're aware, I’ve grown to love ya in the roughly year and a half since then. I’m sorry I had ta avoid ya a bit while I was helpin’ your brothers get your party together, but I would be happy ta make up for it now, or whenever ya would like. For a full day from the time ya present this letter to me ta redeem your final gift, I will be yours and only yours. I will go anywhere with ya, do pretty much anything ya ask to do, and no one can take me away from ya, no matter what the reason.”

My face burns. I also added a disclaimer to the bottom, telling him that ‘reasonable exceptions’ applied. Obviously, anything I can’t physically do is out, and anything that would be dangerous or emotionally damaging if I was forced into it against my will was also, obviously, not allowed if I dd not consent to it. If Mammon used any amount of his time with me for sex (and I would be shocked if he didn’t), I couldn’t foresee myself refusing unless he pulled out some kind of weird fetish I didn’t know about, nor did I think he would make me sleep with him if I didn’t want to even without the disclaimer, but I felt it was better to mention it, just in case some sort of extenuating circumstances meant I could not sleep with him on the day he chose. I also mentioned, specifically, that he could not extort an unnecessary amount of money out of me (I would pay for dinner and activities that we did together, if he wanted me to, but he had to use his own money if we went shopping together unless I expressly offer to buy an item for him), and if he chose to save it for a later date, he could not use it to make me spend the day with him instead of his brothers on holidays, their birthdays, or days when Mammon knew I had made plans with one of them that could not be cancelled.

Mammon laughs when he finishes reading, smiling brightly in my direction, and pulls me to him for a deep kiss.

“So…it’s alright, then?” I ask when we break apart. “It’s not weird, or too cheap, or anything like that?”

“It’s perfect. It’s exactly what I woulda asked for for my birthday, if I had even known it was somethin’ I could ask ya for.”

“Oh…I’m glad.” I let out a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding back. “So, are you going to save it, or…?”

“Nope! I wanna use it tomorrow. Is it for exactly 24 hours, or…?”

“I was thinking it would be for when you wake up in the morning until you fall asleep that night, with the assumption you would probably use it to make sure we fall asleep beside each other. If you want it to be exactly 24 hours, though, like if you have something you want to do tomorrow night and then have me still with you the next morning for a while, that’s fine, too, though.”

Mammon lowers his eyelids, his cheerful grin becoming a seductive smirk. “I was jus’ wonderin’. If I get ta spend time with ya from the moment I wake up until I fall asleep with ya in my arms, wouldn’t it be better if I got to wake up holdin’ ya, too?”

“Mammon…I love you, but if this is a ploy to get to sleep with me two nights in a row and get more time out of your letter…”

Mammon chuckles, holding up his hands defensively. “Ya don’t gotta have sex with me tonight – although if once you're in bed with me ya end up not being able ta resist me, I wouldn’t complain. No, I just wanna hold you tonight, like I did last night when ya were helpin’ me fall asleep. I just wanna get the most outta my birthday present, and I can’t do that if I have ta wake ya up or wait for ya to wake up yourself before my time with ya starts.”

I chew on the inside of my cheek. I suppose that would be fair. “Okay. Just let me change into my pajamas and grab some things I might need during our day together. I’ll meet you in your room when I’m done, alright?”

I jog to my room and pour my school things out on my bed so I can make full use of my backpack. I set out a nice shirt and some lacks, an outfit that looks nice but is still relatively casual – a main outfit that I can wear pretty much anywhere he would want to go without problem. In my bag, I pack some exercise pants and a loose shirt, in case we do anything physically demanding where comfy clothes would be better, as well as a nice dress, the kind that I only wear on particularly special dates where I feel my dinner companion would want me to stand out instead of allowing me to fade into the background. I don’t own any heels or other flashy shoes, but I doubt anyone will notice if I just wear my flats to dinner or the casino. If one of the Lords of Devildom shows up with their human lover on his arm, anyone else there would probably be much more concerned with who I was instead of how at risk I am to twist my ankles.

I change into a set of silky pajamas that Asmo had bought me on one of our shopping trips, then spritz myself with a little body spray. Satisfied, I slip the body spray and a bottle of nicer perfume into the bag, as well. I pack my comb and my medication, as well as plenty of extra sets of underwear (when you date demons, you learn that you can never have too many extra sets of underwear). Then, on top, I add a couple condoms and a bottle of lubricant. I know Mammon has plenty of his own supplies in his room, and I’m always reminding Mammon to keep one or two in his wallet, just like I have a few in every backpack and tote bag I regularly use, but I just want to be sure. Mammon isn’t really known for his level of responsibility.

I throw the bag over my back and walk across the house to Mammon’s door. I knock lightly on it to announce my presence before checking the doorknob, and then step over the threshold into the Avatar of Greed’s domain.

After leaning over his railing for moment to look for him, I spot him sitting on the couch, scribbling on a notepad. My breath catches. His pajama pants hang low on his hips, and he is wearing no shirt. No, I would not have sex with him tonight, even if it _is_ his actual birthday today instead of tomorrow. But…gods, I wanted to run my hands over his muscles. Demons were like an addiction. Once you intimately touched them once, or allowed them to touch you in same, it got really difficult to resist having more of their intimacy.

I shake my head and carefully descend the metal stairs. “What are you writing?” I asked, leaning over the couch to look. “You’re not doing homework on your birthday, are you?”

Mammon flips the pad closed, then smirks up at me. “Ya’ll see tomorrow. For now, I wanna hold ya.”

I go around the couch to him, and he has his arms around me before I even finish sitting down. He pulls me against his chest, one of my cheeks against his firm pectoral muscles. I close my eyes, savoring the heat that radiates off his body. All my life, I’d been warned of the dangers of being drawn in by demons, so it was ironic that it was in their home, their arms, their beds, where I found myself feeling the safest and happiest.

Mammon brushes his lips across the top of my head. “Ya make me so happy…” he murmurs, resting a gentle hand on my hip. “I love ya so much. I still can’t believe ya agreed to love me back, especially after all the dumb stuff my brothers said about me when you first came here.”

I smile, sitting up enough to take his cheek and look straight into his beautiful blue eyes. “Of course I love you. You are the GREAT Mammon, after all. I would be a fool to not be attracted to you, especially since you treat me so well when we’re alone together.

I lean forward to kiss him, and he eagerly kisses back. We remain like that, lips pressed against one another while we hold the other close, for more minutes than I can count. When we break for air, Mammon gives me a heated smile and leads me over to his bed. He pulls me into bed beside him, and we continue making out until we’re both panting, still unable to take our hands off the other. We manage to keep our clothes on, but only barely. I think Mammon’s hands traveled over every inch of my body, pulling my thighs to his hips and rubbing my ass through my pants, and the omnipresence of Mammon’s erection forming between us as our kiss grew more heated almost convinced me to pull it out and make his birthday night truly unforgettable. Somehow, we manage to hold back, though, and I fell asleep using Mammon’s chest as a pillow while listening to his heartbeat begin to slow as exhaustion from the day begins to take him over.

“Happy birthday, Mammon.” I tell him one last time, before midnight and our own tiredness steals away the opportunity. “I hope you have good dreams tonight. I can’t wait to make them all come true tomorrow.”

Mammon murmurs, though I can’t tell if it is a reply or a bit of sleep-muttering. I drift off with a wide smile on my face, eager for the fun to start in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this peaked your interest. I really liked the letter idea that Solmare used, so I decided to imagine one last letter. Assuming all goes well, I'm going to post a new chapter every day, so stay tuned~


	2. Will You Spend More Birthdays With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon and Ymir start the day with a filling breakfast and some shopping. Mammon has a little surprise planned.

I’m awakened by warm, soft lips enveloping mine. At first, I only gasp, unsure what’s going on. When my brain catches up, though, and I remember my plans for the day, I reach out to grasp the back of Mammon’s head. I even run the tip of my tongue over his bottom lip, trying to show how eager I am to get started, no matter what he asks of me. I hoped for and expected a bunch of cute date activities, the kind Mammon always seems to think about doing after I’ve already made other plans. But if Mammon asked me to spend the entire day lying naked under his blankets or sprawled across his sofa while he just ravished my body to his heart’s content…well, the more taxing jobs often have the more satisfying rewards.

Our mouths separate, but only barely. We continue pressing our foreheads together, and I can feel Mammon’s breath brushing across my face and tickling my nose. “What would you like for me to do first for you, oh Great Mammon?” I asked, petting the side of his face with my thumbs. “Today, I will do nearly anything your heart desires. Just ask, and your wish is my command…”

He holds me close against his body, a hand resting casually against my lower back. “Anything?” he asks, and I can hear the smirk in his tone.

“ _Nearly_ anything I emphasize.”

“Hm…” His hand travels down to trace the curve of my ass. I take a deep breath, preparing for his first request. Then, “I want ya to make me breakfast.”

I blink, then giggle. “Anything for you, Mammon. But shouldn’t we go see what your brothers are eating first? It might be a little weird for us to just go down there and make our own food while they’re still eating the family breakfast.”

“Fuck their food. I don’t wanna eat Satan’s boring food when I can have my honey’s cookin’, all fancy an’ filled with love. Besides, we slept in pretty late, so there probably ain’t anything left. Even if they tried to save somethin’ for us, I’m sure Beel probably ate it all already.”

“I guess you’re right,” I agree, and give him a peck on the lips. “But we can’t eat breakfast until we get out of bed.”

“I know. But I don’t wanna let go of ya yet.”

“I don’t want to let go of you either…”

We lay in silence, just taking in the other’s presence, until Mammon sighs and finally motivates himself to roll out of bed. He offers me a hand to pull me out as well, and I happily take it, allowing myself to be lead over to his closet.

Mammon shamelessly kicks off his pajama pants, throwing them into a pile of what I assume to be the rest of his dirty laundry. Then, standing in only his boxers, he begins to rifle through his clothing, trying to decide what to wear for the day.

I sit down on the floor, deciding to wait until he is done getting dressed before I do so myself. For all I know, he might want to watch me, and I didn’t want to deny him any reasonable request, even accidentally. So, I watch him, my eyes tracing the way his back ripples every time he moves a hanger out of the way, the way the muscles in his thighs coil so tightly under his skin, all the little details that are harder to notice when his body is hidden beneath his clothes. Then I catch myself and look away with a blush. Though I have no doubt he’d probably enjoy knowing how much I liked to look at him nearly naked, I was still much too human to surpass the shame I have been taught to feel about having the sorts of thoughts my new demon companions inspire in me.

“What’s wrong? Ain’t I good enough for ya?” Mammon teases, throwing a grin my way to assure me he knows that isn’t what I was thinking. He pulls a t-shirt over his head, then begins to dig through the mess in his closet for a pair of matching pants.

“Quite the opposite…” I sigh, giving him a shy smile back. “You’re too much for me to handle, Mammon. If I look at you for too long, I don’t think I’ll be able to resist you, and then we may never leave this room today.”

He pulls a pair of jeans down but doesn’t put them on, only holds them bunched in his fist. “Maybe I’d like that,” he tells me, his tone shifting to one that is much more seductive than before. “Would you? Would ya like it if I said screw everything else I was thinkin’ of doing today and instead took your body as my present?” He crouches in front of me, a hazy look in his eyes that made me feel like a deer about to be pounced on by a mountain lion.

“I…” I begin, all intelligible thought fleeing at his gaze. “If that is what you wish, I would happily oblige.”

He stares at me for some time, then laughs. “As much fun as that would be, I doubt ya have the energy to keep that up for the entire day. I’d much rather do all kinds a’ fun stuff with ya by my side first, and save the best part for last, so I don’t wear ya out too much to properly enjoy my present. Besides, my stomach’s rumblin' at just the thought of you makin’ food just for me and no one else, so I wanna get to it as soon as possible!” He plants a kiss on my forehead, then stands to finish getting dressed. “Hurry up and get your own clothes on. We don’t got all day, and I doubt ya wanna go walkin’ round the Devildom in that.”

I jump up to my feet and scramble over to wear I left my backpack the night before. My face is burning. I remove my pajamas and lay them out on the couch, so they will be easier to find later, although I highly doubted I will actually get the chance to put them on. I put my slacks on first, then throw my shirt over my shoulders. But before I begin to button it up, I turn to look at Mammon, who is leaning on the back of his couch from behind and taking in my figure in much the same way I had been, only much less guarded.

“What about me?” I ask him, beginning to button up the front of my shirt slowly, beginning from the bottom and working my way up so he could continue devouring me with his eyes for as long as possible. “Am I good enough for such a great and powerful demon lord?”

“You’re plenty.” Mammon told me, and I could feel his eyes baring into the gentle swell of my chest, currently unbound in case we were out late or did something strenuous. I wanted to button up the remainder of my shirt as quickly as I could, but forced myself to take my time, leaving the top button undone.

“I’m glad…” I murmur, then kneel on the cushions in front of him, arms wrapping around his neck. “Now, what would you like to have for your special breakfast?”

He wraps his own arms around me, lifting me up and over the couch to stand in front of him. “Besides you? Lemme think… Can ya make pancakes? And lotsa meat, too, if you can find any. I kinda want a muffin, but that’s probably too much to ask at this point…”

“How about French toast?” I offer, nestling my face against his neck. "That's kind of like pancakes, but also bready like a muffin."

“That would be great! So French toast, meat…and some eggs. But I want stuff in the eggs, not the boring plain kind.”

“Got it. And to drink?”

“Ya like coffee, right? We can have coffee together.”

“I would love to.”

Mammon’s arms press tighter, and he moves his mouth to kiss along my neck. “I love ya so much. I can’t wait ta taste your cookin’, to taste all the love for me ya put into it. I’m gonna hold ya in my lap and have you feed me, an’ then I’ll feed ya, too, so that we’re eatin’ from the same plate an’ I can watch the cute faces you make when your waitin’ for me to put the food in your mouth. I'm so excited.”

I laugh, shrugging him off. “If you can’t wait to eat my food, then why are we still standing here?”

“Because your too hot and it’s hard to let go a’ ya. But we can go now.”

He takes my hand again and pulls me toward the stairs and out his door. “Wait!” I exclaim, giggling. “I need my bag. I have stuff in there for when we’re out.”

“We’ll get it later. I don’t wanna wait any longer and risk that we might get distracted again.”

We stumble down the hall and into the kitchen hand-in hand, and while I’m searching the fridge and cupboards for cooking supplies, Mammon leans against the doorway and keeps me company, as well as cutting into my preparations on occasion to make further requests, such as what to mix into his eggs or what toppings might taste good on top of the French toast, when it is done. For the most part, he stays out of my way and lets me work, though he can’t resist coming over to stand behind me and kissing the back of my neck when he sees me standing by the stove for an extended time, keeping an eye on all the different pans so they don’t burn.

“Smells delicious,” he tells me, pressing his chest flush with my back. “Almost as delicious as you are. Can’t wait to taste it.”

“Mammon, I’m going to burn your food if you’re not careful! Let go!” I scold, though I continue grinning. I disentangle myself from his grasp, then stab a bit of egg with a fork and hold it up to my mouth to blow it cool. “Say ah!” I sing, offering the fork to him, and he leans forward, mouth wide, until I deposit the morsel on his tongue. He chews thoughtfully.

“Does it need anything else?”

“It’s perfect.” He confirms. “I don’t think ya could make it any better than what ya already made.”

“Good! Now we just have to wait for the French toast to finish, and it’ll be time to eat.”

I scooped out the remainder of the eggs, scrambled together with a liberal mix of spices and cheese and bits of breakfast meats, beside the full pieces of bacon, sausage, and breakfast ham that I had cooked up first. I flip the toast one more time, and once I am satisfies with its color and firmness, add it to its own region of the platter. Then I carry it out to Mammon’s spot at the dining table while he follows behind like an eager puppy. Once he is seated, I smother the French toast in a river of syrup and islands of powdered sugar and cinnamon. I am just about to cut the first piece and start Mammon’s breakfast in earnest when I hear the door into the hallway swing open.

“Oh. I thought I smelled someone cooking.” Beelzebub observes, standing by the door. “Can I have some, too? We didn’t have a lot of extra leftovers this morning.”

I open my mouth to explain the situation, but before I make a sound, Mammon pulls me possessively into his lap.

“Leave us alone, Beel. An’ make sure everyone else knows to leave us alone, too. Ymir's birthday present for me is that I get to spend the whole day with ‘em without interruption, an’ that means I get to eat everything they make, too. Go get your own food and let me eat in peace.”

I give Beel a sad smile. “Sorry, but he’s right. Mammon gets to spend the whole day alone with me today. I’ll be happy to make cookies or something with you tomorrow, though, if you would like.”

Beel nods, grinning. “Okay. Sounds good.”

Without further comment, Beel walks through the dining room and into the kitchen in search of his second breakfast, leaving me to turn my attention back to Mammon.

We share his breakfast, as well as a few syrup-sweet kisses, until we both feel like we couldn’t eat another bite. Obviously, Beel is happy to eat the leftovers, and tells me how excited he is for the next time it’s my turn to cook, since I always make the best stuff. Mammon remains extremely close to me throughout the interaction, making sure his brother doesn’t forget who I belong to for the rest of the day. Then, as he promised we would, we return to Mammon’s bedroom to pick up my backpack, as well as Mammon’s wallet and DDD along with a couple other things we might need until we come back later that night.

Before we leave, Mammon shows me what he had been writing last night. “I was tryin’ to think of all the things I wanted to do with ya that we could fit into the day. We probably wont get to all of them, but I wanted to make sure I didn’t forget anything when I know I’ll get to spend as much time with ya as I want.”

“Aw, Mammon. I’m happy to spend time with you as much as possible when I don’t have plans. You just tend to wait until the last minute a lot, after your brothers have already had plans made with me for weeks.”

“Yeah whatever,” he shrugs, slipping his list into his pocket. I caught a few of the ideas he wrote down, and they sounded fun, but most of what he had planned would be an exciting surprise. “First, though, we gotta go shopping. I got a shoot in a couple days, and I want ya to help me pick out the perfect outfit. My manager gave me the money for my clothing budget and the name of the store I gotta shop at, but there wasn’t a whole lotta rules for the clothes themselves, other than the fact the main, most visible parts of it gotta be from this new store that just opened. I can buy rings or a watch or somethin’ from someplace else, if I want, but I can’t wear anything noticeable enough to distract from the designer bein’ featured.” He winks. “And if there’s any money left, maybe I can buy you somethin' pretty, too. It’d be pretty cool if they could slip ya into the background of some of the shots, so the whole Devildom can see what a pretty little human I snagged.”

I blushed, adjusting my shoulder straps before taking his hand. “I’m sure anything we pick out for you will be perfect. I might be a little more of a challenge, though, so I wouldn’t want you to waste your spare money on getting me anything when I doubt they’ll ever let me pose with you, anyway.”

“Are ya blind? You’re gorgeous! I wouldn’ta wanted ya as bad as I did if ya were any less beautiful than ya are. We look amazin’ together. Don’t let any of the assholes ya use ta know let ya think otherwise.”

He takes me to a little boutique in the shopping district, a place with colorful and overpriced clothes and a ton of jewelry decorating all the mannequins. It’s exactly the kind of place I could imagine Mammon shopping at on his own, so it’s no wonder he was the one they chose to model their clothes. We flip through the racks side-by-side, comparing the different cuts and colors of each article of clothing until we have a few options picked out for what he’ll get for the feature. I take the clothes in my arms, his loyal assistant for the day, and he goes to one of the fashionable demons running the shop to request a dressing room to try them on. He asks for a large one if possible, so I can come it with him to help him in and out of each outfit, and they shopkeeper happily agrees.

“Yes, of course! Whatever you need, Lord Mammon. We are so honored you agreed to showcase our store. We will be happy to assist you in your purchase decisions in any way you require.”

They unlock a dressing room for us, and bowed respectfully to Mammon as he entered with me trailing behind. The door clicks closed behind us, and I wonder, does all of the Devildom treat the members of the Student Council this way, given their powerful positions even outside of RAD? I never really noticed. Of course, I rarely went shopping with anyone other than Asmodeus, and his trips were usually filled with more swooning than bowing.

“Can ya take the clothes off the hangers for me and hand them to me and then put them back on when I’m done, so I don’t gotta worry about sortin’ them after I get undressed? I appreciate it, beautiful.”

“Of course.” I get the first outfit ready as he undresses, and assist with things like buttons and zippers so each outfit takes about half the time to get on and off than they would if he was alone. Once each one is on and properly arranged, he poses in various ways in the mirror to see how he looks, as well as asking me for my opinion. I think all his outfits look great on him, but I do my best to be critical when I can. Ultimately, we end up settling on a low-cut yellow shirt that allows just the slightest hint of crease between his pecs peek out, with loose grey jeans and a brown jacket to pull it together. We disagree initially over which belt would look best, or if he even needs one when it’s very possible he will leave his shirt untucked for a lot of the pictures, to portray the outfit as something you can wear in relaxed situations. If he has to wear one, I reason, he should go with plain black, but he insists on an emerald one with silver studs. Eventually, though, we compromise on buying the emerald belt, but he has to bring a black belt he already owns to the shoot in case the photographer doesn’t like it.

We set the clothes on the counter for safe-keeping and go over to the jewelry. I joke he should buy some dangly earrings to really stand out, since I have only ever seen him in studs, and he holds a pair made up of a long chain with little heart charms connected to it, ones that would surely rest on his shoulder if he actually wore them. “What do ya think?” he asks, causing me to erupt into laughter that I’m sure would have gotten us kicked out if Mammon wasn’t so seemingly respected.

“You would look beautiful in them.” I tell him, then pick up a pair of silver hoops and a pair with a small, modest symbol hanging off of them. I don’t know what the symbol is, but it I could recognize it as some sort of minor sigil, and there were plenty of over pairs with different sigils on them if Mammon wanted one with a different purpose. “I think these would look better with your outfit, though.”

In addition to a pair of earrings, he also picked out a long necklace with a spike on the end that reminded me of the ones that hung off his jacket in demon form and a new pair of designer sunglasses. He also starts trying on rings, explaining he wants to buy some flashier ones for shoots than the two he usually wears on a daily basis, and has me wear the ones he likes on my own hands while he narrowed them down, so he could easily compare them side-by-side. He thinks intently about them, until he is satisfied that he had the ones he wanted, then wrapped an arm around my waist while he paid. He kept me close as we left, bag in hand, and began discussing where we wanted to go next.

Suddenly, he grabs my hand and pulls me to a stop. Before I can ask what’s wrong, I notice he had palmed one of the rings he had been looking at after paying for it instead of allowing it to be placed in the little jewelry boxes with the others. He wordlessly slips it over my finger, then brings it to his lips to kiss it. He looks me in the eyes, cheeks red. “I know it’s probably weird to buy ya something like this when this day is supposed to be a gift for me, but since my stuff cost more than I was expecting and ya couldn’t buy any clothes for yourself, I thought I would get ya something small, at least, to show how much I appreciate ya.”

I blush as well, examining it carefully. It has a simple, thin band and an opaque green gem polished to a shiny little sphere. I remembered seeing him pick it up, but he didn’t try it on, and I assumed he had put it back since it looked too small to fit him properly anyway. “…Why?”

He looks away. “I ain’t askin’ ya to marry me, if that’s what ya think. I know my brothers would murder me if I even tried. But, I do want ya to be in my life for a while longer. Ya make my life really fun, an’ even if I don’t get to spend as much time with ya outside classes as I wish I did, the time I do get to be with ya is always amazin’. So…I figured this would be a good way to ask…will ya promise to spend even more birthdays with me in the future?”

I blink in shock. It’s too much to process. Then I laugh. “Of course, Mammon.” I sigh, pulling him into a passionate kiss. “I hope to spend every single birthday with you until the end of my life.”

He smiles. “Good. ‘Cause if ya even think about leavin’ me without a good reason, I might have ta _make_ ya stay.”


	3. My Lucky Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon and Ymir tease each other while doing activities on Mammon's list, including going to the casino together in the evening. Mammon does not regret this decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I'm sure you know how life likes to get in the way when you're already behind schedule. As an apology, though, have two chapters in one day! Fortunately, I had the smut chapter already written and backed up days ago, and it was just work and my computer's apparent inability to save my work properly keeping me rom posting,
> 
> Hope you enjoy~!

For a while afterwards, we window shop. Mammon makes big claims about what he’s going to buy me after he figures out the best way to get rich, or when Lucifer raises his limit on Goldie. I play along, pointing out beautiful cars and expensive gadgets I want to buy for him when I’m rich, when I’m treated like an actual member of the family instead of a delicate possession to be protected from harm and therefore have a monthly allowance from Lucifer instead of working odd jobs between classes for my spending money. “I’ll save up all my allowance for the rest of my life if it means I can get you the most expensive car in the realm.” I tell him.

“You don’t gotta do that,” he laughs. “Even if Lucifer did starts workin’ you into the budget, I don’t think there would be a point ‘cause I’m sure you’ll still have all of us fawnin’ over ya and buyin’ you all the pretty gifts you can ask for. Just spend all yer Grimm on yerself and enjoy the fact you’re the personal lover and honored guest of some of the most powerful demons in existence. Ya can’t be livin’ like a pauper when yer sleepin’ in a mansion!”

I laugh as well, biting back the temptation to point out maybe he’d have more money if he tried to enjoy his social status a little less enthusiastically. Instead, I look into the window of a formalwear shop and see a lovely white ballgown beneath an advertisement to begin preparing for the Prince’s Yule Night Ball. I place my hand on the window to get a better look at the beautiful dress, and my new ring catches the lamplights. “Okay. If I can’t buy you fancy things, then maybe I’ll save it all to buy a fancy dress like that for our wedding…”

In his reflection, I see Mammon’s face practically glow red. “H-hey! I never said anythin’ about getting’ married! I told ya, I only bought the ring for ya ‘cause I want ya to keep celebratin’ my birthday with me. Marriage is…we got no reason to get married! We don’t need a big ceremony or a dumb certificate to say we love each other. So…if yer gonna buy a dress like that, it’s gonna be for one of my other idiot brothers. Like Satan, tryin’ to imitate a scene in one of those books he reads. Or Levi! I bet he’s ask ya to marry him just ‘cause one of his dumb games had a weddin’ scene in it he liked.”

I did my best not to laugh at his reaction. “Oh? So you don’t want to marry me, Mammon? You’d rather I belong to one of your brothers, and you would just be my side man?”

“I didn’t say that, either! I always wanna be your first man. I’m just sayin’, I have better things to do with my money than throw a big party to tell everyone I’m in love with ya, as long as _you_ know! Not that ya wouldn’t be worth it…”

“Sh…” I silence him with a kiss. “I was only teasing you. I’m probably never going to marry any of your brothers, since it wouldn’t be fair for the others. Unless I can marry all of you at once, so you’re all still relatively equal.”

Mammon looks away, unable to reply, but he holds my hand more firmly than he had before, refusing to let me go until sleep forces his hand.

We eat lunch at a little café between two other stores that Mammon had been hired by. He told me all about what the owners and employees were like, his opinion on the look and feel of the clothes, how the shoot had gone, and just general information about his modeling. I listened intently, barely touching my food unless Mammon also pauses to eat, too interested in what he has to say to remember my own plate. 

“Eat up! We don’t got all day!” he teases, reaching across the table to poke my grilled sandwich with his fork. “What’s wrong? Ain’t it good?”

“No, it’s great.” I laugh, taking a bite. It had gone cold by now, but it was still pretty tasty. I didn’t mind having to eat it cold, considering it was my own fault. “I’ve just been so enamored by what you were telling me, I forgot all about eating.”

“Oh. Do ya need me to shut up, so ya can finish eatin’ before dinnertime?”

“Hush! I’ll be done in a minute.” My next bite is bigger, and as I chew, I look into Mammon’s blue eyes, still so beautiful even behind his orange glasses. As I do, I notice he’s staring back at me, a content grin on his lips.

I swallow. “You can keep talking, you know. I promise, I’ll finish while you talk, instead of getting distracted again.”

“Nah. I’ve talked enough already, and I’m all outta stuff to tell ya. I just want to look at you now.”

“Alright…” I look down at the remaining half of my sandwich and the seasoned fries I had been picking at to the point that most of them were broken or bitten in half. I blush and eat quickly, trying to finish without choking, although being observed while I did so caused the food to form a knot in my throat on more than one occasion.

After throwing away our trash and returning the trays to the front counter, Mammon and I go to a movie together, holding hands and stealing kisses and caresses like a teenage couple the whole time. We share a bucket of popcorn and a large soda between us, but while the cola was drained by the second major plot twist, we barely touched the popcorn and decided to just tie it into a shopping bag to put in my backpack for later.

Snacks properly secured, he then took me to an arcade in an attached building. I showed off my skills at playing pinball and skeeball since I was a kid, and Mammon tried to win me a prize from the claw machine multiple time, but failed, so I got some candy to cheer him up with my skeeball tickets. We had an intense game of air hockey and a short-lived attempt at playing one of those zombie-hunter games with the plastic gun. Then, when Mammon say he is ready to leave, I insist we play just one round of a dancing game similar to one I use to love playing at home as a teenager, but had not seen in an arcade setting in ages.

“I don’t know. This looks more likes somethin’ Levi would play.” Mammon replies skeptically as a 3D-animated anime girl dances onscreen.

“But it’ll be fun!” I press. “And although I’m sure Levi would probably listen to the soundtrack, if he doesn’t already, I’m not sure he has the stamina to actually play this game himself. It can be pretty tiring, especially on the harder difficulties.”

Mammon lifts an eyebrow but decides not to pick the low-hanging fruit in regards to his brother’s physical longevity. Instead, he walks closer and examins the coin slots.

“Are ya sure ya wanna play this? As much as I wanna see watch ya bouncin’ around all happy, it costs, like, five times more than most of the other games here just for one player. Is it really worth it?”

I frown at him, but do not continue to beg. If it were any other day, I might insist that its value in nostalgia alone for me was well worth the Grimm. However, he was in charge today, so I supposed I could forego it tonight. I made note, however, of where to find this arcade for a later date. I would drag one of the brothers into a dance battle with me someday if it was the last thing I do.

With time to kill before our dinner reservation, we return to the house to change into nicer clothing. Although I would have had no objection to changing in the arcade bathroom, I insist that Mammon change into something nicer as well, and what he has on hand seems to casual for where we are planning to go. Although reluctantly, he agrees to borrow a nice button-up and a jacket from Asmodeus when we find that the only appropriate shirt in his own closet is the one from his RAD uniform. While he is away, I slip into my dress and run my fingers through my hair to settling any stray cowlicks that may have appeared over the course of the day, then sit back on the couch to wait.

Once we are both appropriately dressed, we returned to town to claim our table. The restaurant is by no means of the same caliber as Ristorante Six, as I was pretty positive that its menu was well above something I could afford on a part-time paycheck and odd jobs, but it still had an atmosphere of luxury befitting a birthday dinner, even if it did not have the luxury price tag to accompany it.

Despite arriving a bit early, we are quickly seated near the back of the dining room. I order two glasses of wine to drink, and Mammon smiles in approval at my selection. While we wait for them to arrive, we end up having a minor disagreement about our food order, although the source of our disagreement actually surprises me: apparently, Mammon respects my wallet more than those of his brothers, as he insists on finding something in a lower price range, no matter how much I assure him that I saved up enough Grimm that he can get whatever he wants. He could get a full lobster and a premium side if he wished, and I would just plan my own order accordingly to make sure he could get exactly what he wants for his special day. By the time the waiter sets down our glasses, however, we come to a compromise and place our meal orders without problem. He ends up having a thick-cut pit fiend steak and devil’s pepper potatoes while I have a small order of abyssal seafood pasta. We eat, drink, and make happy small talk over our dinner, recalling how much fun we had together over the course of the day as well as planning to go on another date in the near future, to do everything on his list that we had not gotten to. We finish off the meal with a thick slice of rich chocolate cake and leave the restaurant more than satisfied.

Walking down the street hand in hand, I hold back a yawn. I am exhausted, but the look on Mammon’s face tells me his night is only just beginning. I would hate to cut his night short because I am not as accustomed to late nights as he is, so I do my best to appear as attentive as he is until I know what exactly is going through his head.

He is silent at first, simply leading me past store fronts and business entrances. Then, he pauses and turns to me. “There’s one more thing I wanna do before we go home for the night. I understand if ya don’t want to, and I won’t force ya if you’re really against it, but…I wanna go to the casino with ya. Even when I lose, I enjoy myself when I’m gamblin’, and I think it would be even more fun if I had ya hangin' on my arm to support me.”

I smile at him. True, I usually refused to join him when he goes out gambling, but it had more to do with how often he does it on a school night when I am already preparing for bed than for any moral reason. “Your wish is my commend, Mammon,” I remind him. brushing a peck across his cheek. “Your day with me hasn’t ended yet. I would love to go with you for some late night gambling. Just don’t expect me to come to your rescue if you bet more than you intend to…”

Mammon chuckles. “Have some faith in ya main man! With you by my side, I feel like tonight’s gonna be a good one.”

More quickly now, he leads me through the town, the bright windows and clean entranceways giving way to shadier buildings. Rather than restaurants and dance clubs, I suddenly find myself being pulled past brothels and bars lit up just enough to be visible, the interiors cast in shadows to discourage random passersby from entering unaware. We also passed multiple love hotels, their curtained windows juxtaposed against the neon signs inviting young lovers and drunk pick-ups alike to disappear into their walls for a few hours, or however long it takes to finish with your encounter. The idea of following Mammon – or almost any demon, really – past one of those gaudy entrances, where no one else would know where I was if something were to go wrong, is frightening. At the same time, however, I feel…intrigued. I know the seven brothers well enough by now that I could be reasonably sure they would not _intentionally_ cause me harm, so the feeling of danger without the actual possibility of it is exciting. Still, I doubt I would actually agree if Mammon ask me _now_.

“Okay, here we are!” Mammon announces, snapping me from my thoughts. “I know it don’t look like much, but this is my favorite one to come to. Once ya get inside, it’s really obvious that it’s the best one around.”

I blush, turning to face the building he is indicating. It takes me a moment to remind myself we’re here to gamble away all our Grimm, not to rub our sweaty bodies together in a bed that probably a hundred other couples had lain in since its last wash.

On first glance, the building was little more than a brick box. It had no visible windows on the front, just a single nondescript doorway. I couldn’t help but wonder how Mammon, a lord of Hell, could prefer this place over one of the flashier casinos closer to the main street, but I suppose it might be a hidden diamond in the rough. Or, maybe Mammon had been kicked out of the nicer places and was trying to save face.

We go through the entrance and walk down an ornate staircase, arriving at a large and bustling room that was much nicer than the exterior of the building. All around us, demons of all breeds and appearances stand around dealers, playing a variety of different games. I look towards what appeared to be Blackjack, one of the few games I was sure I knew, and therefore the one I felt safest playing.

Mammon, however, angles towards the poker tables, calling out to a group who he appears familiar with. He announces he was feeling lucky tonight, so the other players better be ready to empty their pockets.

The other demons do not look impressed. In fact, they seem to be bored with Mammon's presence, as if even taking all his Grimm wasn't even fun anymore. Once they notice me, however, their eyes looked more interested. Something tells me that they could tell I wasn't like them, and that they looked forward to taking me from him, as if I would be no more than another prize to throw on the table once times became to desperate.

"I've got me a good luck charm tonight, so don't think I'm gonna be as easy to beat," Mammon says, pulling me into his lap as he sits down. I lean against him, trying to look like I am mindlessly infatuated with him, hoping it helps to mask my fear. Mammon rubs my hip, comforting me. I trust him. I know he wouldn't do anything that would put me in any danger. But, I had been lectured more times than I could count on the dangers of demons outside my friends and companions in the RAD Student Council. I fear that, if I didn't attach myself fully to Mammon's person, a less savory character would find a way to peel me away from him.

Mammon puts down a large pile of Grimm and takes the cards he is dealt. He adjusts his sunglasses on his nose and prepares to turn them over.

"You're so silly, Lord Mammon!" I suddenly call in the most bimbo-rific tone I can manage. I have to make myself appear the stupider party, or they might use it against me. "You can't play poker with sunglasses on. Everyone will know what you have!"

I slip his glasses from his face and hang them from the front of my dress. Mammon flushes, but tries to hide it as he checks his hand. Did he seriously not think about that before? No wonder he loses so often...

The rounds blur together for me, and while Mammon wins some of the hands, he still loses more. I glance at his cards occasionally, but while some of the spreads are more easily recognizable than others, I;m still too new to the game to know for sure when he has a really good hand or just a decent one.

What I do start to realize is what habits the other players have, little tells that are too small for the other players to catch while distracted, but that become more obvious as I stare at them, blinking my eyes sweetly while I make note of what movement meant someone was going to raise the ante versus when they were ready to fold.

I am fairly certain now. I watch as everyone exchanges their cards in search of better ones, then I sigh sweetly, laying down my head at just the right angle that my lips brushed over Mammon's earlobe.

"The guy to you right is about to fold, but I think he wants to drive up the bets a bit first, to make people scared." I whisper, watching our neighbor twitch. "I think the succubus across the table is genuinely confident, though. It might take a decent hand to beat her."

Mammon blinks, then rearranges his cards, probably calculating how good his own hand could possibly become, and if it was worth the risk. "Hm..." he moves his cards to stand in a better order, as if asking for my opinion. I hum as if he had been teasing me under the table, hoping he realizes I think he's on the right track.

I don't know how legal what I'm doing is, but I'm glad that I'm at least helping him cut his losses. I try to give him little hints about what the others are thinking when I can, and while I can't account for luck, I think his losses are at least smaller and his minor victories closer together.

Then it happens. Mammon gets a really good hand, better than he usually did. It was the sort that he likely would have easily won with even if I wasn't giving him little tips. But as everyone else drops out, an incubus with too much hair gel continues to hold on. He projects confidence, and while impressive, Mammon's cards aren't perfect. There are still a few hands that could beat him, if Lady luck was sharing her magic with the other man. But there's something in his eye...

"He's bluffing. Call it." I murmur into Mammon's neck when I feel him beginning to squirm. Although hesitant, he nods slightly, then demands they both show their hand. And I had been right: it was two pairs against Mammon's straight.

Mammon laughs as he pulls the pot towards himself. It was the biggest win we'd had all night. "You really are my lucky charm!" he exclaims, squeezing me tight against his chest. He kisses my cheek, then palms a few coins before standing up.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks, okay Precious? Keep my seat warm 'til I get back. An' don't let any of these losers touch my winnin's!"

"Wait! Shouldn't I come..." But he is already disappearing into the crowd. Feeling like I have no other choice, I sit down in Mammon's seat and keep my eyes on his money so I can avoid having to meet the eyes of his opponents.

Another round goes by, though I barely notice who wins or with what cards. Still no Mammon. The dealer shuffles and begin setting out the next hands.

"Hey, sugar. I could use a little luck, if the Bust Lord ain't using you right now..." hisses a demon who had stumbled up to the table a few rounds after we had. He swirls an amber liquid around a glass, but his eyes are clear. He knows exactly what he's doing and feels no fear.

"I don't think Lord Mammon would like that..." I reply with a polite smile. "I promised to be his date for the whole night, and I don't was to shortchange him..."

He laughs. "I'd be happy to give him double what he paid for you as compensation. I'm sure I can give you a much better night that that broke loudmouth will. You know what they say about men who talk too loud, after all..."

My cheeks burn. I want to say that Mammon's paying me in love, kindness and affection, and that I wouldn't want the strangers attention even if he paid me a fortune. I want to say that I'd known Mammon intimately on more than one occasion, and that he was plenty substantial in size, and that I didn't doubt he was bigger than this other guy's baby carrot cock. But, the words get stuck in my throat.

Tired of waiting, the devil grabs my wrist, yanking to me onto my feet. "Come here, you dumb whore. I ain't got all night."

"No!" I shout, but I'm too weak to fight back. I close my eyes, not wanting to look at him as he pulls me closer.

"OI!"

Another hand slaps the gambler's arm, forcing him to release me. I stumble backward, then look over to see Mammon glaring at my attacker, horns out and dark energy rippling around him. He holds a drink in one hand, a matching glass having been sat haphazardly at our spot so the liquid has sloshed over the side.

"They're mine! And I ain't sharin', especially not with the likes a' you." he shouts at him. "They ain't just some common slut. They're my friend, an' I love 'em more then you've probably been loved in your whole damn life combine."

"I'm...I'm sorry, Lord Mammon. I didn't mean any..."

"Don't go grovelin' to my 'cause you got caught. I saw ya tryin' to steal my Treasure, an' I'm even more angry about that then if ya had tried to take my money. So keep your grubby hands off my datemate, an' make sure all your friends know not to do it again in the future. Come on, Ymir. We're done here. Let's go play the blackjack tables a bit before we go."

Mammon shoves his poker winning in his pockets, then take my arm while I carry our drinks. As we leave, all the poker players, even those at other tables, watch in shock, as if they'd never seem Mammon that angry before. I feel nervous at being stared at, but also a little honored that he had reacted that way because he was protecting me.

We play a few games of Blackjack and made a casual profit from it, the skill aspect enough to give us a small edge over the uncontrolled hand of luck. When we bore of that, we also decide to try the roulette wheel a few times, though the thrill quickly wears off when we realize we would likely lose every coin we had earned and then some if we stick around. We drink, we chat with some of the other patrons who are as chill and friendly as Mammon, and overall enjoy ourselves regardless of whether we win or lose. And through it all, Mammon keeps me pressed tight to his side, no longer willing to risk allowing me out of his sight for even a moment.

As exhaustion begins to overcome us, we finally decide to finally call it a night and ascend back to the street, out of the glittery den of greed back into the world of responsibilities. We begin to walk away, back towards the brighter shops and the road towards home, but before we do, Mammon pulls me into one more deep kiss, so passionate that I think for a moment he may never release me again. I would not complain.

“Thank you. I had a great night with ya. You really are my good luck charm, aren’t ya?”

I grin, any self-control I might have once had having fled me long ago. “You know…there’s still one more thing for us to do together, once we get back to your room…” I run my index finger down the buttons along the center of his chest. The top couple had been undone the moment we finished dinner, such a formal look too much for the handsome troublemaker. I hold back, but the temptation to rip the remaining from their ports right there in the street was strong. If only it was not being leant to him…

Mammon’s eyes are fogged over, though I cannot tell whether it is from drink or desire. Most likely, a mixture of both. “I didn’t forget. It’s the part of this day I looked forward to the most.”

“Let’s get home, then. I would hate to keep you waiting any longer than you need to when you’ve been so patient for me already…”


	4. Ending with a Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun night of gambling, Mammon and Ymir return to Mammon's room. They become intimate on the couch, then Mammon finishes off his day with the one activity he had been most looking forward to all day.

We stumble back to the House of Lamentation sometime after midnight, giddy from the mix of alcohol and excitement. We can’t keep our hands off one another, stopping in the hall multiple times to kiss and press one another to the walls. Fortunately, none of his brothers are awake or alert enough to hear us. Without turning on the lights in his bedroom, we help one another down the stairs and fall over onto the couch, our hands already pulling at one another’s clothes.

“Did you like your day, birthday boy?” I asked, pushing his shirt up to run my hands over his ab.

“I’ll like it better when I have ya squirming beneath me…” he growls, biting my ear. He already has my dress pushed up around my waist and is working on pulling it the rest of the way up without having to deprive himself of my touch.

“That can be arranged…” I say, helping him to undress me before going back to his clothing. In what seems like no time at all, we’re both stripped down to just our underwear, and Mammon’s hands are cupping my chest under my tank top. His boxers form a tent beneath me, and I rut against his erection, my own shorts growing increasingly damp with the friction.

Apparently, I am still not going fast enough, because I suddenly hear a ripping sound, and the small part of my brain that’s still thinking clearly is extremely glad I was just wearing an old undershirt today instead of one of my nice binders. I would hope Mammon was smart enough to know not to, but who knows what he might and might not realize when under the effects of cheap drinks and arousal. His mouth immediately goes to one of my nipples, sucking and biting at it until I am sure it will be sore tomorrow. He rolls the other between his thumb and finger, drawing little whimpers of pleasure and pain as he alternates pinching one between his fingers and the other between his front teeth.

“Mammon…” I moan, holding his head against my chest. He feels so good, I can’t think of anything else but how much I want him inside me. He grunts as I take up rubbing against him again, and I feel a twitch through the fabric. He abandons my nipples now in order to slip and hand between my legs, a single finger probing between my folds and knuckle-deep inside me.

“Oh…your already so wet for me.” He mutters, slipping a second finger inside. “And yer so tight, too. You’re too fuckin’ perfect. Ah…I wanna fuck your slippery little hole until ya can’t walk right tomorrow, and yer throat is stripped raw from how loudly ya were shoutin’ my name… I’m gonna make every inch of ya all mine, so that no one can ever touch ya again without reminded ya of me…”

He kisses along my collarbone, pumping against my walls while I pulse around him. His thumb rolls against my clit, drawing deep moans from my throat. He knows exactly where to touch me to drive me wild, and he seems in the moment more interested in listening to me cry out for him than he is in receiving his own pleasure. My hands squeeze his shoulders, and all I can focus on is pressing down against his hand, chasing after the pleasure that his fingers are providing. Soon, my movements become more erratic, my moans growing louder and longer, and I reach my peak. Warm fluid rushes out and drips down his palm, but he just continues to stimulate me until my orgasm comes to an end and I begin to come back down.

When my body stills, Mammon removes his hand and brings it to his lips, collecting the fluid on his tongue. “Ya taste so sweet…” he sighs, looking at me with eyes fogged over with lust. “I wanna play with ya and eat ya out until I die of pleasure.”

“Sh…this was supposed to be your birthday present, not mine…” I reply to him, panting as I lean forward to kiss him. I taste myself on his lips, and a thrill travels through me. “Let me make you feel good now… Just sit back and enjoy the show, while I do all the work…”

I slipped down between his legs, brushing kisses over his stomach as I work his underwear down to his knees. His penis springs free, standing tall in anticipation while I fumble to open a condom and roll it down over his swollen member. I press my lips to the tip, then inch the head between them until it rested against the back of my throat. I moan, bobbing my head up and down over him and feeling as his thighs tense around me, pressing upwards into my mouth. I begin to massage my tongue against him, and despite his confidence that he would be driving me wild tonight, it seems that _he_ is the one squirming beneath _me_.

Mammon’s hands card through my hair, pressing me down at an intensity that would have had be gagging a year ago. My name echoes from his lips, and white nails dig deep into my scalp. His whole body clenches in anticipation, and I clamp my palate down on the end to simulate the clench of my other set of lips while he climaxes. I then slacken my jaw again as Mammon fucks my mouth through his final tremors, and when he finally releases me to my own devices again, I carefully remove our first rubber and lick his cock clean while I slip on new protection.

“Was that good?” I asked, crawling back up to his mouth to kiss him. He hums his satisfaction, cradling my face in his palms. His tongue presses against mine, and we make out as our heartbeats begin to slow, only to quicken again as our hands begin to wander. Mammon peels away my underwear, finally completing our quest to bare ourselves completely to one another. He pets me, and goosebumps rise on my skin as I prepare for him to finger me to completion again. Right when I’m about ready to take hold of his wrist and push his fingers into my body myself, though, he gently pushes me off of his lap and stands.

“Where are you going?” I ask.

He picks me up bridal-style and carries me over to his bed. “I wanna fuck ya on the bed.” He explains to me, laying me down and then climbing on top of me. “I’m gonna make ya squirm so much, I was worried ya were gonna fall on the floor if we stayed on the couch.”

“Oh…?”

He presses my legs wide, holding them open with his knees. “Oh yeah. And I’m gonna make ya scream so loud, every other person in the house is gonna know _exactly_ what I’m doin’ to ya. I ain’t fallin’ asleep until I’ve had my fill of ya, and I’m not lettin’ my brothers sleep until then either.”

I prepare to scold him, but then he begins to rub his tip against my folds. I throw back my head, still oversensitive from our first round. “Mammon…” I groan. He laughs, leaning down to suck at my collarbone.

“I’m gonna make ya feel so good…” he whispers, the juxtaposition of his soft lips against the sharp sting of fangs pinching my skin emphasizing every other sensation. At the start, he is only semi-erect, still in a refractory period from when I had blown him, but I can feel him growing thicker as he strokes against my lips. I drape my arms over his shoulders, gripping tight at his back.

“I want you inside me, now…” I beg. I try to press my hips up against him, inviting him to enter me, but he presses me back down with his own pelvis.

“Be patient. I wanna enjoy ya. I wanna listen to all your cute little moans for a while before I see how big I can make your final one.”

I groan in disappointment, but it only seems to spur him on. He kisses down the center of my chest and around the underside of one of my breasts. He spirals around, pecking at every few inches of my skin until he against takes my nipple between his lips, flicking at its pebbled tip with his tongue before repeating the process on the other side. My walls pulse, begging for more attention, but Mammon continues making me wait.

“I love feelin’ how bad ya want me…” he whispers into my flushed skin. “I want ya so bad, I can barely stand it sometimes. I wanna take ya into the closet in our classroom and just fill ya up with my seed, instead of havin’ to just sit next to ya every day. Ya know ya bite your lip when you’re thinking real hard about a question, right? I just stare at ya while ya write your notes and think about how bad I wanna be the one biting your lip. How much I wish I could take your hand and have ya stroke me under my desk, if I wasn’t so afraid of how Lucifer would react if we got caught. But when I finally get ya alone in my room, and your thinkin’ about me and no one else…oh, it’s so good. Ya feel so damn good. Even if I hadn’t gotten to spend the whole day with ya, just gettin’ to fuck ya whatever way and as many times as I wanted to woulda been the perfect present on its own. I love ya so much, and I want ya so much, and I don’t want this night to ever end…”

“Mammon, please…” I beg, my breath catching in my throat. “You make me feel so, so very good. I love when you bury your cock in me and make me cry in ecstasy. I want to stretch around you and let you fuck me until I’m shaking. Please, please, fuck me…”

He trails a kiss up the side of my neck. “I thought I was the one makin’ requests today?

“Please…”

He smirks and lines his head up with my entrance. “You're lucky you're so cute when you're beggin' for my cock,” he says, before burying himself in me to the hilt. He lowers his weight almost completely on top of me, holding himself up just enough to allow movement. With his head resting against my shoulder, he starts to thrust into me, his tip begging to press deeper than it has ever been allowed. I paw at his back, my every nerve on high alert as our sweating bodies slide against one another.

My chest bounces against his while his hips buffet the inside of my thighs, creating lewd slaps that are barely audible over our chorus of grunts and moans. We murmur sweet nothings to one another, continuing to readjust to better angles while we pick up speed to make sure we are each pleasing the other as well as we can. I clench rhythmically around him to create added friction, but the more my excitement grows, the more the pulses become more automatic and less predictable. Mammon also twitches and pulses inside me, hitting the perfect spot to make my head spin. His hands move to my hips, pounding into me so hard now that he needs to hold me down, or at least feels as if he must. I just continue to lock my arms around him, determined to not go anywhere, perhaps never again if I could only grant his wish to drag out our sweet pleasure to the end of time. But all too soon, I lose control of myself again, screaming at the top of my lungs how good Mammon feels inside me. He presses his forehead into my shoulder coming to a stop flush against me as he releases, giving me a few final pumps to finish the job before collapsing beside me.

After throwing away the second condom, we lay in bed, his arm around my waist while mine lays across his chest, one finger tracing his sternum. “Was your birthday present everything you wanted it to be?” I asked, allowing my head to lull against his shoulder.

“Everything an’ more…” he sighs, nuzzling my hair. “Thank you again for a great day and a great present. Any chance I can get the same thing next year?”

I laugh and cuddle closer. “If you really want it to, then it will be, unless I can think of a way to make it even better.”

“Could I get a whole week of havin’ ya to myself?” he inquires, and I laugh.

“That might be pushing it a little. Unless your other brothers suddenly lose interest in me and we’re in a monogamous relationship by next year, they’d probably get too jealous of all the time you’re spending with me, even if it was part of a birthday gift. We were probably lucky we were able to pull off this day without any jealously issues. No, I was thinking more along the lines of getting tickets to go somewhere, so we can maybe take a private mini-vacation instead of just traveling around town. Maybe if I save a little bit from each of my paychecks, I can pay for a hotel room and make reservations for an even nicer dinner together in a resort town, maybe find some kind of special attraction we can visit.”

“That would be great. Then we really could be as loud as we wanted, ‘cause strangers probably won’t complain if we get outta control like my brothers would.”

I giggle. “Or they would be more likely to complain, since they wouldn’t have the embarrassment of knowing their shared datemate is making love to their brother. I agree that annoying strangers isn’t as bad as annoying people we care about, though.”

"Speak for yourself! I don't care about them any more than they care about me."

I laugh, petting his chest affectionately. He may not like to admit it, but I was well aware that he and his brothers loved one another very much, no matter how much they got on one another's nerves. 

Out of conversation for the night, we kiss and cuddle tenderly as we drift in and out of sleep. I blink back the blanket of dreams for just a few moments longer, though, to ask Mammon one last question. “I’m assuming you had a good birthday overall, then?”

“The best birthday ever.” He murmurs sleepily.

“Good.” I yawn, getting into a position that’s more comfortable for sleeping. “And I hope next year is even better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Ymir's fun, sexy birthday present for their favorite troublemaker, Mammon. <3
> 
> Also, I realize I keep forgetting to mention this, but for anyone interested, I use the same username for my Obey Me! fanblog on Tumblr as my name on AO3, so feel free to drop me a message if you have any requests for me, or just want to say hi. I don't really post consistently on Tumblr either (adulting is a bitch...) but I like to think the things I do post or reblog are pretty good.
> 
> Either way, I'll see all of you in my next fic. Have a sinfully wonderful day~
> 
> -Finley Ymir / CirqueDemonic


End file.
